Stephanie, The Artist
thumb It was time that not snowed in my town. The white snow was like me. I grew up stuck indoors, never interacted with other human beings. I do not know what love is. I do not know what pain is. Anger. Anxiety. Frustration. Anything. I feel nothing. Even that has a storm my mother would not let me miss my first day experiencing the beginning of a new journey in my life. The school was strange. Many people talked to each other, were together enough of each other, and this normal? Students were kneading while others have looked at me. They were judging me. No one wore the uniform, was lack of respect! Uniform was to be mandatory, only I had that uniform admit that was ridiculous, but that was not their motive reject the uniform. Was traveling in my thoughts that not realized that everyone was looking at me, I did not understand why so many eyes focused on me. I was confused. I cast several glances ... Anger? Anger is not good for the first day. A group of girls dressed in black approached me. Initially I found strange, but future friends are friends. "Hello new girl! Welcome to hell. "A girl with black hair and a white fringe received me. I remained silent. I did not know how to react in front of them. And if I did something wrong. "I hope you have not already joined the popular groups. They think too much just for that cause are the football team or are taking good notes "a girl of pink hair said. "Good notes? "I mumbled confused. All high school film geeks who take high notes. "It was not the nerds who take high notes? " "Hmm ... Then you will think we are cuts. "Another girl said. That was pale and his hair was messy and natural black. "It's not like that? " "It's not like that anymore. "The white fringe girl spoke "I'm sorry and I never left home before. I am new at this life. " "No. But we will teach you all about it. " A noise was issued in a golden device above the cabinets. I knew where my office was then tried to rush me and pass straight through the group. Before the group we will leave the girl's white fringe said: "See you in the Garden" That phrase echoed in my mind several times. With the same that girl voice. Sweet and friendly. The class was long, the way I expected. Changing rooms was frequent and teachers were boring and always the chance that gave the class was a war of paper balls. As soon as the last bell rang a hurricane students went through an especially a girl with glasses and hair pulled back in a ponytail pulled my sketchbook, my drawings were things like landscape and famous people of old movies in which lady and lady rider and rider. She looked at me before you throw it in my face. Enemy. I thought it had gone unnoticed. I will not waste time here arguing with myself, I have more to do to meet me with the girl's fringe, then solve the problem with one another. I collected my belongings in my notebook avia one missing sheet that was where there was a sunset design, was old. After looking for. I went to the garden by surprise was great for a school. There I was, standing in front of a plant. I approached her and touched her shoulder. "Hello. I am here as planned. " I said. "Hello. I do not know his name tell me? "She asked turning his face to me. "My name? Stephanie. "I replied with a big smile on my face. "My and Sofia" She held out her hand and smiled. I was confused at first, but I finally understand and squeezed it. "That's the beginning of a great friendship. " Time was going on. Days turned weeks and weeks turned into months. At one time or another had to part me in a club, designs always combined with me. The girl rose hair, Alice, taught me to draw what I felt and illustrates the parti black and white. Humans are great, accepted me so well, minus the girl named Emily. It was not boring, just hated ranks second in other ways always made the class laugh, put her to see me like a stone in your way. Each day was more and more troubled by them and their friends playing tricks on me pranks, some were funny admit, but another lost the sense of grace and began to be aggressive and demeaning them. People came lost sorry for Emily. I was accepting and getting used to take ice water, food, mud and various other things. However one day she crossed the line. Range as any other. Emily came stealthily as always to make their antics, however instead of it only attack she poured me a kind of gooey liquid on top of me and Sofia. Alice despite this close she only lost his lunch. Emily laughed out loud. Listen disapproving whispers. I helped Sofia that was almost try an attack and said close to her ear. "You will regret" It's a weak smile for laughs again high. Sofia almost strangled her there himself, however Alice came interfered. We went to the locker room, luckily Alice had some clothes reserves. He saved us. The bell rang and we had to back into the room. Arts, my favorite. I could felt calmer every trait that I drew. Unconnected lines began to form designs that expressed what I felt at that moment. A certain strange feeling. It was not anger, worse and darker. Ignored, I need clean mind and body for a shapely design. "It's beautiful" A blond boy said. "Thanks," I looked at him, seeing be embraced by a girl. He made me feel something new. As soon as class was over Emily passed me with a face of few friends. A voice almost screaming in my head. "Kill her. The red that it will be beautiful " I sighed. My case avia scissors with tip, used to cut out the design. I just wanted the character, the setting avia not been so beautiful. I went to the bathroom, with the scissors the sample, but no one noticed. Emily is arranged in front of the mirror. I picked up the scissors and I approached. She saw my reflection in the mirror, turned frightened, however I covered my mouth and pushed her against the glass that shattered and the shards pierced his skin. I shivered a little at the beginning as I approached the sharp object in her throat. My hand was lowering, only had time to listen. "Do not hurt me, Artist" I slit her throat, the blood splashed on my face. I looked in the mirror, I was not there, someone else was bloody, mad with bloodlust. It was someone different, but I wanted to be. She was someone so different. I threw the lifeless body on the floor. Tears came to my eyes, did not know the meaning. Crying why? I liked the blood splashing on my face. The window was open, was too bloody to go out parading through the halls saying menstruarão. There quit and went home. The blood seemed to paint, thanks to the uniform gear everyone who saw me nor suspected. To come home I ran to my room in order to pour me in tears and when I see outside of my house through the window something that seemed unusual. He was a tall, pale young man wearing stylish clothes. I looked at him seeing warps your face that no avia expression. My mother called me. I went downstairs and she says she would go out to dinner. I went back to my bedroom and went to the window to get the boy. He disappeared .... I should have received it and asked to come before! Later I will tell my parents about my rudeness. I lay on my bed and fell asleep. New day. They found the body. Little care. I went to school as if nothing had happened, know that rolled a burst of ink after I left so everyone suspects healthy. I'm getting used to the school. Sofia has not arrived, but your boyfriend did. It was weird. Philipe did not act like that. He was more playful. While stared away Alice hugged me, whispering in my ear: "Coming Philipe with another girl at the gym" Alice pulled away from me. Without giving me a chance to question. Soon after Sofia appeared giving a hug Philipe who tried it away. "Sofia I need to talk to you! "Philipe was grabbed by a girl. The girl who was with that boy yesterday in the room. "Oh my love was so homesick" the girl said. Sofia frowned and turned away. "Who is it love? "Sofia cried. This girl... "The girlfriend Philipe" The girl replied. "Girlfriend? "Sofia cried. Deserves ... "Yes he did not tell you? "The girl smiled as Sofia ran to the garden. Die. "We should explain you otherwise we were together," Philipe said. "Fuck" The new couple entered the school. I did not know what to do about Sophie, but for that girl I know. The classes passed fast. Art was my favorite, I was never to use the red about to let it in half, but today was different. Always used blue in my paintings. He and so calm. The teacher did not care about my drawing just had to show it to the class that was shocked by the details I did. Philipe looked at me scared. In my drawing I was a man and a woman, both holding hands bloodied. End of class. It was my time. I went to the garden and picked up a huge scissors. The little couple appeared. I hid behind the tall trees. That garden was great. Something touched my shoulder was bigger than him. I will come back and see the tall man that day. "Sorry about the other day sir. I would like to meet me then to compress my rude behavior after? "He pointed his long finger to the couple and then turned to face for my scissors before trying to pull it. "Let her go! " The phrase "Are you sure you do it? "I knocked on my head. I said yes. My scissors crossed the Philipe's chest. A Red Sea was formed by painting my blue dress and white to a pure red. The girl looked at me scared. Paralyzed. Shocked. I pulled the scissors of the boy's flesh. She believes it would be after the next run, but I accepted it with a shovel. I grabbed her by the hair before cutting his cheek with scissors. This cut only the tip positioned to cut the skin like it was just an insignificant role. I threw his body on the floor listening to her agonizing pain. "That. The blood" I pulled the skin revealing the ugly to be that white skin hiding. I smiled wildly while approaching the skin piece in my face. The scissors were a little rusty. I cut her hair. I stuck my scissors across her belly when I pulled back brings a kidney. The cut into pieces that then immediately repeat this with the skin before cutting his head. The rest of the skin with the tip of the scissors drawn that same design, but now in traces of blood. The tall man folded his arms. In the little my sanity was returning. The bodies were a problem. I made deep holes and buried there. I took that land would be fertile and planted beans and pepper. I went home smiling carrying in my bag scissors. After a few days found the body. Fortunately I found nothing to continued in the case then it was shelved. Sofia called me, invited to his house. His voice was hoarse and sobbed several times. I went to his house. The house was empty. She was in the room crying curled up in his thick sheet and eating all the candy that came in his way. "He died" She cringed even more on your sheet. "Amiga I have that tells you something" "He died! He died! HE DIED "She yelled ignoring me. "I FEEL NOTHING! I HAVE FEELINGS "She looked at me. "I always know. He told me. " "He who? " "The suit man. He said the best way to end my suffering was that "His hands quickly went out of their sheet revealing a loaded gun that was pointed and shot in his head. I ran in her body which was now on the floor. The I put in my arms and arranged his messy bangs. "D-Sorry, I was the one who killed him. D-des-excuse. Come back to me "I buried my face in his chest. I cried. With reason "These are the consequences of your appetite. All suffer and always your fault "A voice in my head taller than my sanity, or what was left of it only. .................................................. ... I killed him, but I do not regret. Excuse me? The art class was just beginning. Avia bought a notebook and designed everything I saw. All. Since the suicide of Sofia all look at me weird. Alicia was the one who helped me and I saw my drawings always trying to create an explanation for them. She promised I would not tell or show it to anyone. However one day forgot at home and when I returned from school I was greeted by my parents closed the guys. Psychologist. It was the only solution they had. Every day I lost my time there. No progress. In one of the conversations he was able to understand me for a few minutes. "Stephanie said that you do not leave the house since childhood. " "Yes," he said without much interest. "I fear for lack of contact with other people you have developed a voice that speaks to you" I jumped from my chair. "Yup. How do I get her to stop talking? " "You do not like me? I showed you the real you. " "Just accept it. " I went to school the next day. The classroom was noisy. Noise ... cries ... Blood ... I drew what I felt in my notebook. I felt a certain amount in my backpack. It was the scissors. Everyone was shouting. They are annoying. They are it. They betrayed me. They are guilty of his suicide. "Kill them" The voice beat my head. I picked up the scissors and pulled out of my purse. Running his finger by his sharp blade. Everyone looked at me scared. "See that? It was with this that killed the couple and now I will kill you " Someone ran desperately for the door. I played a stylus hitting in his head. All they panicked. I picked up the scissors and went to the art teacher. "You're nice! But reproached Sofia in his article " I pulled her hair and cut her head. I threw in the air toward the class that came even more panicked. Everyone was shouting. I cut one by one. Blood .... It was great to feel you something pouring on me. I cut the head of all. Only left one. That boy. He pulled the stylus. "Do not approach" Those words melted my heart. "Lower! Iriei not cut you as I have done with them! I will pluck your heart that belongs to me " Something hit my left eye. The stylus avia punched and removed from its orbit. I felt nothing. Fall to the ground next to the dead bodies. The boy ran desperate to help lost . .................................... I woke up in a room. My arms were arrested. A straitjacket. How much of my room avia 4 men. "She and dumb" A feminine traits mask guy said. "How much blood. Are you sure that she and one of us? "Another asked. This wore a hood and two homemade axes. "Protect yourself. He has axes "A voice in my head said. "She and E-b-brutal" The mask with sad face complimented me. "Thanks," I thanked. "You do not have to thank me! "The voice reprendeu me The tall man that day was also among them. "You rather a choice and will have to go all the way. Accepted what you are. "Tentacles came out of his back ripping the straitjacket. Can ve several cuts on my arms and legs. "While sleeping they did experiments on you, the agreement was to kill her today. You know what they do with nuts? Accept it with a vengeance. " "T-To-Take" The sad mask boy handed me my scissors. "We will be waiting for you outside if I could" female mask The folded his arms. The scissors were clean. She was now blue. Before Red and now a beautiful blue color. I straightened my black hair and now I remembered. I play one of my eyes blue pool and nothing. One orbits did. One of my eyes was torn by it. My breath rose. The scissors called me. I held strong and did what I always liked. Cutting heads. The white walls won the red. All I killed. Out of that madhouse I see the ax hooded guy reaches out. "That's the beginning of a great friendship" I gave a smile. ..................... Following day. Cold night. He slept so quiet. I climbed into his bed and I covered his mouth and took a small pair of scissors. He woke revealing its beautiful green orbs. "Shhh ... Please noise bothers. "I tried retreats head when the men behind me. I put my scissors from her throat. "You know what they do with mad? " He shook his head. "The artist will show you." His last breath. I was the last person to hear .... Killing became a necessity for me. Being made my life. Sorry .... I never wanted deep calms my desire for blood this way. Sorry those who now know my existence, now you are no longer safe from me ... Just excuse me .... Now answer me, they know what they do with mad? Cabeçalho de seção Escreva a primeira seção do seu artigo aqui. Cabeçalho de seção Escreva a segunda seção do seu artigo aqui.